


Academia

by werimuch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artists, Caring, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Confusion, Dancer Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werimuch/pseuds/werimuch
Summary: Keith was always a talented but really shy kid. Lance - also, very talented but also very outgoing. Once they met on an art camp, they were doing it for a few more years to meet again. It was their thing. But suddenly, Lance had to move out and left Keith his number. But Keith was too shy and he never called.After years, Keith gets into the Academy of Arts and, by coincidence or not, Lance is studying at the same one.





	Academia

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by Sia - Academia, check it out!

_-Keith! Are you ready? We have to go! - Krolia, little boy’s mum, yelled from the downstairs._

_It was the time when Keith was going to take part in an art camp and also be for more than 3 days somewhere far, without his parents._

_He was excited but scared._

_What if the people on the camp don’t like him? What if children laugh at his art? And most importantly, what if the monster lives in the forest? He watched enough of scooby-doo to know what could happen._

_  
_

_The 8-year-old went down the stairs to see an impatient mom with his baggage in her hands. He set his backpack right and followed mother to the car._

_\- I packed you the sandwiches, orange juice, water, tissues and some granola bars to the backpack. Remember to tell the counsellor if you feel bad, okay? And don’t touch unknown plants, you can get a rash. - she was telling all of the mom stuff to her son, who was listening but only with one ear, because he already was thinking about the trip. - Do you hear me?_

_-Yes mommy, I do._

_  
_

_They got to the bus stop, where some of the children were waiting for the school bus, which was to take all of them to the art camp. Krolia went to the counsellor to check her son in and to let him know some of the important information, that Keith didn’t care about._

_He stayed on the side, looking at the kids who were cheerfully talking and playing. Some of the mothers were exchanging the praises about their children, who won the art or dance competitions or who just started to play the 3rd instrument and are so good and talented._

_  
_

_Suddenly, a little boy felt insecure. What if he didn’t fit in? They all looked so cool, and Keith was the opposite. But it was too late to resign, because the yellow car showed up and all of the mates went inside._

_Krolia kissed her son’s cheek._

_-Have fun, baby. And don’t worry, everything will be just fine. - she said looking into his eyes and smiled, then pushed Keith inside the bus._

_She stayed back with other parents._

_The boy observed the place around and all those people, who were so foreign to him. He never had a friend, nor a group of them. He was always very distant and quiet, even his parents were worried if he hadn’t had autism for a while. All he had, was the creativity and his crayons._

_Maybe this trip was an opportunity to make friends? But for now, Keith just wanted to not freak out and not to cry. Out of nowhere appeared a new mom with her son. She looked to be in a rush, she was gesticulating for a moment, probably apologizing for being late and kissed her offspring, then pushed him into a bus and waved. Other parents said goodbye as well and the car moved._

_An unknown, tall boy with dark hair and blue eyes came to the only empty seat, that was right next to Keith._

_\- Can I sit with you? - he asked and a boy nodded bashfully. - I’m Lance. - the new friend said and smiled, showing the lack of the front tooth._

_-I’m Keith. - he said and smiled, then hugged his backpack close to the chest. - I like your plushie. What’s it’s name?_

_\- It’s mr. Chupakabra - Lance said proudly, showing off the teddy bear with an eyepatch to his mate._

_The boy made big eyes and looked closely._

_\- What happened to him?_

_\- It’s a secret… - the blue eyed boy said with a mysterious voice and a cute sight. - But i will tell you, one day._


End file.
